The Gentle Light
by Master Spock
Summary: Heavy Doctor angst set at the end of 'Cold Blood' therefore contains HEAVY spoilers for said episode and Vampires of Venice. Can't say anymore without divulging spoilers. Amy/Doctor. Angst warning.


Rory was disappearing, there was nothing Amy nor the Doctor could do but run. Run Amy thought, she'd been running from Rory for so long now why stop? Why not continue, it'd be easy to forget then she wouldn't have to run. But she loved Rory. The light touched his leg and she almost felt jealous watching it through the monitor, why could the light touch him when she could never touch him again, never tell him how much he meant to her. She hadn't told him in a long time, she'd been selfish and she knew it. Now she was forced to watch him die a second time, for real. There was no going back.

If only Ambrose had kept her mind, remained strong maybe he'd still be alive.

She screamed at the Doctor to stop the Tardis to go back and get Rory, it felt like they were desecrating his memory leaving him there letting an almost invisible force take him like it was. The Doctor didn't look at her, he couldn't, he simply tapped in co ordinates to get them as far away as possible from the crack and locked them blocking Amy from accessing them.

"Doctor we have to go back we have to save him! There has to be a way."

"Amy look at me there is no way to save him now, we have to let him go. But keep him in your mind, hold his memory there and he'll live. Don't forget him Amy Pond. Remember Rory."

The Doctor fell to his knees as Amy slid down onto the floor crying openly obviously battling with her memory trying to remember something that felt as though it were running from her, very ironic she thought reprimanding herself. How could she think of anything else but Rory?

The Doctor held her and whispered memories to her, Rory, all Rory, he had to help her keep his memory alive while the Tardis escaped. His body would be consumed now and probably most of the room they'd been parked in. Rory would be slowly erased from history, his own mother wouldn't remember him which in itself was a scary thought, scary even to the Doctor.

"Doctor why, why did he have to be taken why… She didn't have to shoot him, the light. The light would've left him alone right?"

"I don't know Amy I just don't know." The Doctor whispered holding her closer in his arms, his chin resting atop her flaming hair. She was shuddering violently from the force of her tears, the Doctor couldn't help but weep silently into her hair also feeling a certain amount of grief for his temporary companion.

Then there was a shudder.

The lights in the Tardis flickered.

"Doctor what are we doing down here?"

The Doctor looked at Amy's genuinely bemused expression and felt his insides melt, she'd forgotten. He didn't reply and instead watched her continue to cry hard, but now she didn't know the meaning behind her tears nor did she seem particularly grief-stricken. Her cheeks blushed red and she absentmindedly wiped some of the tears away laughing through them.

"I have an idea."

Their salty lips connected and for a fleeting moment the Doctor wanted to pull away, to quash her advances but he just didn't have the energy. Still weeping he found Amy was straddling him, opening the buttons on his shirt and he did nothing to stop her. Their lips remained connected for a long time both basking in one another, the Doctor frozen in place with the memories he now solely held. Nobody else would know who he meant when he talked about Rory, nobody would remember the conk nosed idiot who couldn't even string together a coherent sentence when faced with vampires. The one man who had looked at the nursery crib in a dream world with such hunger, such longing it made even the Doctor take a breath.

The Doctor responded finally to Amy kissing her hard back, letting his hands now run through her hair, finding their way to her shoulders where he found no resistance. He needed her as she'd needed him she needed this to happen if only to distract him from the all consuming guilt that now raged through his mind and soul.


End file.
